


Mean Softie

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ENDGAME SPOILERS. Postgame in Grand Chokmah, for once Jade's not drinking alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Softie

"Spill."

Jade looked up from the glass in his hands to smile enigmatically at his emperor. "Really, your Majesty, I can hardly relinquish all my secrets so easily. I'd have nothing left to entertain you with in our old age."

"Your old age." Peony filled his own glass and sat down on the couch beside Jade, back against the armrest, one bare foot up on the cushion. "Not all of them. Just the one that's got you all twisted up inside that head of yours."

Jade considered, letting the bite of the alcohol reach the back of his tongue. "The God-General Asch. The original Luke. When Spinoza informed him of the contamination effect, he failed to give a complete explanation, leaving Asch with the impression that it was the original isofon who would eventually disappear. Despite the impact it might have had on his actions, I did not correct his assumption."

The sound of falling water deepened the silence, and Jade supposed he could see why Peony found the falls depressing. "It's possible I may have hoped for his death on Eldrant. Nothing else was likely to allow the seventh fonons of the replica to retain cohesion for much longer.

Peony watched him with narrowed eyes, then prodded Jade's hip with his toes. "They really got to you, huh. Luke, and the others."

Jade caught Peony's foot without looking at it, ran his gloved thumb distractedly down the arch.

"I think they may have, at that."


End file.
